


Jump #001- Pokémon Trainer

by Orion_Ultor



Series: The Jump-Walker [1]
Category: Jumpchain, Pokemon
Genre: Gen, Jump-Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_Ultor/pseuds/Orion_Ultor
Summary: Oh Boy, this is where it all started. This is traditionally the first Jump taken by Jumpers and this where John Marcus, who most surely is a Jumper, has found himself.Join in and follow his misadventures throughout the Pokémon Regions!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before We Begin
> 
> OK, this is my (current) Jumpchain, but what I'm actually aiming for is to become a better writer in general (English is not my first language), so feedback will be very much appreciated. I'll also be shooting to update this every two-three weeks, so expect bi/tri-weekly updates from me!
> 
> Jumpchain Info- For Reference  
> 1\. General Jumpchain Thread _ [06.06.2016- 15.01.2017]  
> 2\. General Jumpchain Thread 2 [15.01.2017- Present]
> 
> Post-Script:  
> 1\. If anyone is interested, each chapter/snippet will be accompanied by a Poll to see if anyone would like me to expand on the character's experiences for the particular world/Jump. [2.12.2016]  
> 2\. Every time the Jumper comes to a new world a change will occur in the title to reflect this. It will remain this way for the entirety of the World's stay, typically ranging from 2-4 weeks. [16.12.2016]  
> 3\. I'm now welcoming fan art and omakes. Anyone willing and I'll see about working in your work into mine Jumper's canon (story) or Character Sheet(s)! [25.01.2017]  
> 4\. I'm crossposting this on my Blog, SB, AO3 and SV. Links will be provided...eventually. [25.01.2017]

**It's been a long day.**

I haven't been doing well in school-college to be exact-and it's been taking a number on me. I'm exhausted all the time-that I shouldn't be driving right now is an understatement-and I cannot remember the last time I wasn't hit with a surprise Paper, Quiz, Test or whatnot...and I had three of those just today.

Man, all I want to do right now is get home so I can-where am I?

-{TIME SKIP}-

OK...for some reason I'm in the middle of the damn woods...nowhere near my car, which as I may remind you I was just driving.

Which, as concerning as it is (still very concerning, top of the list), is nothing next to the fact I'm shorter, smaller, stick thin and cannot, I repeat cannot, see out of my glasses, which were just fine a moment ago. In fact, if this wasn't the right frame, I'd have said these weren't mine as they were way too strong (-4 Vision, both eyes).

As a breeze blows by, I can just about smell a hint of the ocean coming along...that plus marsh. OK, this is what you trained for in Scouts. Time of day...around 7 in the morning, I m...oh I have my phone--dead...dammit. Try again.

Finding the sun...ok, stacking hands and...about 9 o'clock, give or take thirty minutes, which means I've been out of it, roughly...sixteen hours. But that also means that...north is that way. And let's go.

"YEOW! *Inhale* Dammit." This is what you get for trying to walk around in pants and shoes too big for you, with a backpack that's roughly fifteen to twenty pounds.

I sit down...not much to do here, right now, except for losing the extra weight. That means that...shit, these are all important papers. FFFUUUUU-you know what, screw it. I'm justified in losing all of these, have most of them backed up on the Cloud and I just don't give a damn right now.

I'm gonna have to do something abou-nah, I'm gonna light those loose papers up!

-{TIME SKIP}-

That hadn't been the best of ideas, to begin with, but I went through with it anyway. Did I learn nothing in Scouts? Did I learn nothing about forest health and safety? Cheesus, I probably don't deserve my Eagle Rank with the shit I've just pulled...and dammit, I just had to burn down a forest...and loose my shoes, the pants with my keys and ID in them...this is gonna get traced back to me isn't it? Oh man...

-{TIME SKIP}-

OK, I'm about a good ten or fifteen miles from where I started, way more exhausted than I should be and I just know that I'm gonna be a Wanted Man. Not how I wanted this Monday to go...now I really hate Mondays. Wait, it's a Tuesday isn't it? Ugh!

Need to focus right now, what are my priorities?

1\. New Name

Oh, that's easy, I'll just take my Jumper's name...gonna be-John Marcus, Person Extraordinaire!...Shut up Brain.

2\. New Clothes

A Given...

3\. Find out the Locatio-what's that to my left?

**Pokémon Trainer Jumpchain**

Oh Goddamn it. I'm a Jumper.

"FFFUUUUU!!!!!!!!"

-{TIME SKIP}-

Alright, after a minor mental breakdown...shut up, I know...after a minor mental breakdown...fine, a major mental breakdown-really it was just a panic attack-I managed to bring myself back to the Floating Screen in front of me-oh, it just happened to show up as a Gamer Status Window, didn't it?

Ok, let's...oh, well that solves my question. I'm in Hoenn and I'm thirteen years old...I think I know the answer to my earlier question...I'm gonna be Wanted for my time here. Just what exactly did I burn down? Oh and I pissed off Phione while I wa-what was it doing in Hoenn, isn't it a Sinnoh Pokemon?...It really doesn't matter, all I know is that I need to avoid the city, and avoid the open ocean-actually all waterways to stay safe. Ugh...I just had to start all of this off by setting that fire. Couldn't have just gone down the easy path, no, I just had to listen to Brain and his stupid ideas.

Offtrack, refocus. Ah, here we go...oh free stuff! Gimme.

Ok, now that all my shit is put away into my neat new infinite space backpack...which looks suspiciously similar to one that my youngest brother bought off of Pokémon Go...

I turn back to the screen, time to choose a Pokemon...got it.

 _[In Region, Uncommon {Ralts}]_  
...and nothing else, since there's stuff in here that I want. It's a shame, though, I would have liked to enjoy the other things with my Pokemon.

Moving on toward the perks...huh. Should I go with Saul's loadou-dammit, he's probably real too. Dammit.

I would tell you that I deal with this crisis of Identity and Faith with Poise and Grace...but I did not...still haven't.

But, I'll tell you that I hadn't quite gotten the same package deal as Saul, but I did get myself a pretty sweet deal...the migraines and bodily wracking hyperpain were so worth it.

In order, I had picked up the perks for _[Freerunning]_ (the obvious), _[Combat Training]_ (closest I'll get to being a Marine...for now), _[Mechanic]_ (I've always enjoyed putting things back together, it's just that now, I actually have the skill for doing so), _[Technician]_ (I'm fascinated by the processes of electricity), **_[Blend In]_** (I'll really need it, especially after that fiasco, and **_[Savant]_** (Dear God, is this a useful perk...always wanted to be smarter, though this is a great substitute, since it allows me a greater mental flexibility...with a few side benefits).

For items, while it is somewhat upsetting that I'll be unable to gain the benefits of money or Pokemon super-moves, at the very least I'll be able to quickly and efficently move around those obstacles that normally plague Trainers in-Game, so my loadout was: _[Parachute]_ , _[Wingsuit]_ , _[Rappelling Rig]_ , _[Thrust Pack]_. My own logic for not needing weapons is that I wouldn't need them that much, do to the fact I'll be capable of just vanishing into a crowd and that most of the time, they won't be actively searching for me, especially when I leave the Region...though that will not mean that I'll neglect taking precautions.

Oh, and before I forget, apparently you can take the Body Mod and Warehouse options before you set off...though, the full effects of the Body Mod won't be setting in all the way until Puberty's decided it's done with me. Anyway, I wrote out what I took on the lefthand side of the page, so check it out. [SIGNING BONUS]

"So, where to first...Amara?"

"ra..ralts."

"Right you are, right you are."

-{TIME SKIP}-

See, it'd taken us awhile to figure out what exactly it was that I did...apparently, the section of the forest I'd burned down was attached to a Pokemon Habitat, specifically a Nursery for Water Types...that just so happened to have a Phione guarding it. It'd been protected too, so they had me on camera, with the authorities releasing my full name, the one on my old ID's to the public...it hadn't helped that Team Magma had supported my "efforts" and applauded my "resolve"...again, dammit.

They were off of course, considering that I wasn't old enough yet for the picture in my ID's to be a perfect match...but it would eventually be my own face, so I'd taking to hiding my face with headphones, shades and my hoodie...well, it was mine now.

But anyway, the closest I've come to being caught was when I was in Mauville City getting my Dynamo Badge...damn security cams...but that's not what amazes me, it amazes me that I've been able to get as many Gym Badges as I have without being disqualified for the obvious, as well as for the cheap as shit fake ID that I've been toting around. You'd think they'd check to see those more often or do a deeper background check when getting documented by the Professors, but nope.

Anyway, to see how far I could push this, I entered the Pokemon Contest Circuit. Holy Shit...I've never been so disappointed with the authorities than I have now. I went in with a cheap Theater mask that I bought for 2.79¥, and walked out with a Master Rank Beauty Ribbon...I'd been there for over 3 days. Now I'm the Mysterious Mask-kun...shut up, I know.

That hasn't stopped me yet, considering that I've been upping my game...Victory Road is mine for the taking.

 

-{TIME SKIP}-

OK, it's surprising that it only took me two attempts at reaching the Elite 4 and only three more attempts at reaching and defeating the Champion. I haven't told you the time frame yet, have I? Of course not, so I'll tell you it's been somewhere around five months since I arrived in Hoenn.

Hmm...I wondering how long it'll take me to get my wallet back from the authorities?

The Answer? Five weeks if you pay off a Magma Liutenent...which has come back to haunt me...so I've made my way to Johto via Flying Type.

"Say Hi, Mr. Burns! Say hello to Johto!"

"Sala...salamence."

-{TIME SKIP}-

Again at Victory Road...and dear God, what have I been doing with my life-I've been making a living off of anim-

"Hey Stranger! I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

"Challenge Accepted"...wha?

-{TIME SKIP}-

I just beat Lance and I'm on my way toward the Kanto region...maybe there I can finally move forward with my plans for modifying the Warehouse...it really needs to get electricity and A/C in there...wonder if installing a PC in there will do?

You know, I'm gonna study up and see if I can't convince Bill to give me the schematics to the Machine. It won't be that hard...right?

-{TIME SKIP}-

I've spent two years, years, in the Kanto Region alone. That is how long it took me to get a good grasp of the engineering and networking required to even attempt this and how long it took me to get Bill to agree to help me in between everything else (The Police, the Agencies and the Elite 4)...which now leaves me getting to Orre and setting everything up.

The Legendary Bird Trio were so worth it though, especially Zapdos. Go Team Instinct!

 

-{TIME SKIP}-

Well...it shaved off another nine months of my life, but I managed to get the system up and running and trust me when I say, it's way more trouble than it's worth. Don't believe me? It took me four of those months battling criminals to submission to even begin working on the project and another three to have enough favors to even begin the groundwork and construction of Building the damn thing. The last two months were me running from the Police that I set up in Orre, to protect the settlements that I had put it up. What a remarkable sense of irony Jump-chan has...wh-

"GIVE YOURSELF UP! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!"

Cheese and Fucking Crackers.

-{TIME SKIP}-

Alright, now I'm in Sinnoh and I need to find myself another hobby besides just being a Pokemon Battler and Contest...er? Hhmm...you know, I've always wanted to try my hand at biology, maybe becoming a Professor will help with that?

Probably won't get any certification but let's give it a-apparently Online Degrees are a thing here too...Alright, say hello to Prof. Tree!

 

-{TIME SKIP}-

OK...it's been at least five or six months since I became a Profes-Go Prof. Tree!-shut the hell up Brain!-which leaves me with...wow, I've been here for nearly five years. Huh, neat.

Ah well, this at least gives me about three to four months to spend in Unova, though I'd definitely like to stay for longer...but then I'd end up with the International Police on my ass.

Decisions, decis-

-{TIME SKIP}-

Well...that was underwhelming. I'd have thought that they would have focused their efforts on little old me, but the IP's were way more busy with rounding up Team Plasma members...though they did very nearly catch me.

I'd decided fairly early on that I would capture all of the Legendary Pokemon so as to undermine the efforts of any and all criminal syndicates...which has lent me a more insidious criminal file, seeing as they've come to believe that I'm a Very Dangerous Mercenary/Pokemon Hunter for Hire...which isn't all that inaccurate at this point, seeing as how I supplemented my spending money back in Orre by partaking part in those sort-of ventures...though I haven't killed anyone.

But that wasn't what nearly got me caught. See, since I can remember my Unova playthrough very well, I decided that I'd take measures against their attacks. But since I knew where the attacks would take place, I'd taken to behaving like an Absol...which as you can very well understand how that's a very, very bad thing, because I'd neglected to take into account that the IP would be monitoring Team Plasma and so when I got into place to take down an operation, they'd been waiting for me.

But seeing as how I had been next to an open gorge and I'd been wearing the very comfortable [Wingsuit]. Man is that thing the best for clean getaways.

 

-{TIME SKIP}-

So Unova was fun...managed to snag, what was it? My fifth Regional Championship? Something like that...and man, is Zekrom the Best...gonna have to come up wi-

"How 'bout Barak, Zekrom?"

"Hrrr."

-{TIME SKIP}-

Fiore is very disappointing, not a damn thing happened while I was there!...other than the shit I regularly pull, catching Legendaries, Winning the Championship, Pulling off at least one major theft...man, I need to step up my game. Alola Here I come!

 

-{TIME SKIP}-

You know, seeing as I'm here now, I might as well refocus on being a Professor...I'm gonna study the Ultra Beasts, which admittably isn't one of my better life choices....but at this point, who cares!

 

-{TIME SKIP}-

OK...well Phione finally caught up to me...gonna have to hightail it to hi-she just had to bring a flock of Winggulls with her...gonna have to call out-

"TARANIS...GO!"

"HIRORU!!"

"USE THUNDERBOLT!"

 

-{TIME SKIP}-

I don't know how I did it...but I managed to hold off a Legendary, three thousand of it's little buddies and all it took to make sure Phione wouldn't bother me was a freakin Apricor-

"STOP AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR MULTIP-"

"OH COME ON!!!"

 

-{TIME SKIP}-

OK...I haven't updated this in a while...mainly because I've been more focused on trying to-SHIT!

-{TIME SKIP}-

............I'm alive...and I just want to get out of here, this whole world is freaken terrifying. I mean, just last week the freaking Fish I caught, evolved into a Gyrados and nearly chomped my head off, and all before I could get anyone of my team out and about.

Luckily Amara, (who's become very much like her na-she's a total ba-shut up Brain), was able to tear the weakling a new one...I'm not going any further than tha-It was like in Quake when they stabb you in th-Brain, I told you to shut up!

...what's that up ahead? A door? Why's i-oh, it leads out of the Jump...about damn time.

Ok, so I'd like to-what do you mean I can't go [Home]?

...

"I was in a car crash?"

...

"If I go back, I could very well die?"

...

"Well, I'm not staying here. Let's [Move On]."

 

 

 

Luckily, all my Pokemon are on my PC. "We are Family~"

 

 

 

 

"Oh Dear God...what have I done? How could I have eve-"

 

-{JUMP END}-

Feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Please Read Chapter First  
> In case you hadn't noticed, but my Jumper found it very difficult to focus on the implications of his actions. Well, According to my own personal headcanon it may just be because it's for the same reasons that no one insetting is ever seriously capable of questioning them.
> 
> So when my Jumper came into the world of Pokemon, he also fell victim to this same phenomena, the effect becoming similar to the Mist in the PJO series.
> 
> That...or he's my Player Character from back when I played the Games more seriously, (which was mainly when I was out on long trips).
> 
> Also, No. He doesn't have Phione, since he had to leave behind the Apricorn holding her behind when the IP showed up.


End file.
